It is generally recognized that physical fitness is an important part in maintaining one's longevity and sense of well-being. To this end, various types of systems have been provided which allow individuals the opportunity to achieve or maintain physical fitness. In some systems, a series of weight lifting stations are provided which allow an individual to isolate and exercise specific body portions to the exclusion of others. Other systems provide a single type of exercise device adapted to be manipulated in a plurality of ways so as to provide conditioning for various body parts with a minimum of equipment. To this end, a single exercise device suitable for a plurality of uses is quite efficient and meets a preferred ideal when a variety of exercises can be performed thereon. However, most such present day exercise devices permit only a minimum of uses and furthermore, are bulky, expensive and heavy while generally requiring an extensive set-up time and, in some cases, even associated support structures.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware insofar as the structure appears to be germane to the instant application:
U.S. Pat. No. 192,338--Marshall PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,464--Evangelos PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,790--Rice
None of these references teach or suggest the configuration of the exercise device according to the instant application. For example, Evangelos provides a linear exerciser formed from plastic.